Loki Writes Fanfiction
by Kennysghost15
Summary: The Avengers always pick on poor Loki. Warning: slight Thorki, slight language and ridiculousness.


******A/U: Hey, so this is my first story, so go easy on me will you? My friend helped me out with this because he is awesome. I hope you guys enjoy and keep in mind this has **

******Thorki in it, so if you don't like it, don't read this. **

******Description: I don't own Thor or the Avengers. I'm just completely obsessed with Avengers… and Loki/ Tom Hiddleston. ~ 3 **

**Loki sat at the kitchen table, sulking. He stared down at his notebook in concentration, trying to figure out what to write on the page. He was so focused on his work that he didn't hear his brother walk into the kitchen to grab pop tarts out of the pantry and take a seat beside him. **

**Realizing his brother was in thought, Thor placed a hand on his brother's head and pat it lightly. "What is it that is troubling you, brother?"**

**Loki immediately slapped his hand away, almost as if it burned him. "Do not touch me, Thor!" he hissed. **

**"****But brother! I was only trying to be comforting," Thor sounded hurt, but Loki could care less at the moment. He slammed the book in front of him closed before Thor could even glance at the words written inside. **

**"****I do not need, nor do I want your petty comfort. That is something only weak minded people like yourself need, you Oaf," he fumed. Loki stood to leave but was stopped by his brother's next words. **

**"****Now Loki, you need someone to comfort you. Why not me, your brother? If you tried to ask the others, then the metal man would probably shoot you out of the building, the captain would break your ribs and the angry one would only toss you around again," Thor smiled as he remembered how the Hulk had thrashed his brother around like a rag doll.**

**Loki turned on him, anger flared in his bright green eyes as he yelled, "I told you to never speak of that again!" **

**Laughing, Thor replied, "I am most sorry brother! You must admit it ****_was_****very funny," he imitated the sound that Loki had made after his younger brother had been tossed about by the Hulk.**

**"****Shut up! it was very painful and the metal man has mocked me enough as it is!" Loki's cheeks slowly became a small pinkish color as he glared at his older brother. **

**Apologizing, Thor reached over to hug Loki and to his surprise, and amusement, Loki did not pull away. He only glared and called Thor an 'Oaf' for the second time that day. The hug lingered for awhile, Loki slowly began to smile. His sadness from before had diminished, thanks to his blond haired brother. **

**"****Thank you, brother. You just gave me the perfect idea for my fanfiction," Loki whispered, not realising he had said it out loud until Thor pulled out of the embrace roughly and stared at Loki, amazed. **

**"****LOKI HAS FINALLY THANKED ME!" Thor bellowed. **

**"****Okay, this is the part where I take back my thanks and we act like it never happened." he gave the the long haired god a look that said he was unamused. **

**"****No brother, you are not allowed to do that!" Thor ran out of the kitchen and into Tony's room. Loki could hear his brother say, "Man of iron, try to guess what just happened! Loki just thanked me for something!" **

**"****Do not listen to him! I did no such thing and have no clue what he is talking about!" Loki defended weakly.**

**"****He has thanked me or giving him the ideas for his fanfiction. I do not know what that is, but I am glad I could be of assistance to him," Thor bellowed again. **

**"****Oh really. Loki, I didn't know you wrote those. What kind of fanfiction are you writing?" Tony teased. Loki blushed and turned his attention away from the two heroes as they walked into the kitchen to see the flustered god of mischief. **

**"****Um… Nothing! I don't know what Thor is talking about," Loki crossed his arms over his chest, the floor became very interesting. **

**"****Oh brother, why wont you tell us what it is about?! You should tell us, or better yet," snatching the book out of his brothers grip, Tony and Thor quickly ran to Tony's room and started reading. **

**Tony stepped out of his room to stop Loki from going in to interrupt Thor's reading. Loki then started yelling at his brother. "No! Brother give that back right now!" **

**Tony and Loki heard Thor's panicked voice yell through the door, "Loki? What is this?!" **

**"****It is nothing!" Loki defended weakly. Tony raised his eyebrow to question the mischievous god in front of him. **

**Walking out of Tony's room, Thor grabbed his brother by the shoulder. He dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen again, leaving a sad Tony behind them as he called after them, "Oh come on! What is it about?! It's about me, Isn't It?" **

**Ignoring Tony, Loki looked into his brother's bright blue eyes and asked, "Are you mad?"**

**"****No, just curious about why you wrote a fanfiction about you and I…" Thor blushed and looked away from Loki. **

**Loki smiled pathetically and responded with, "Um...It was a dare?" **

**"****A dare, right. Did the bowman put you up to it?"**

**"****Yes…and i also dared him to kiss the spider woman...I won because he is too much of a coward to do it," **

**At that moment, Clint decided to make his presence known and cried out, "I am not! I just don't want to destroy Nat and I's relationship!"**

**"****Sounds to me like he ****_is_****a coward and why did you have to write this fanfiction of you and I if you had already won?" Thor questioned.**

**"****Um...Because I wanted to clarify that I was victorious. Duh brother, don't you know anything?" Loki covered**

**Clint scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. " No,he told me he needed an excuse just in case you found out."**

**"****Shut up mortal!" Loki shrieked. **

**"****Can someone tell me why Tony is crying on the floor and repeatedly saying nobody loves him?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen to join his other teammates. **

**Thor was first to answer, " Because, I refuse to let him read the fanfiction that was written about Loki and I… The one that Loki, himself, wrote." **

**"****And because no one loves him," Clint added. **

**"****Do not tell them about it!" Loki snapped at Thor. **

**"****I'm going to guess that you killed him in the fanfiction, didn't you?" Steve asked. Clint leaned over to tell the captain, quietly, what actually happened in the fanfiction. Steve's eyes widened, his mouth gaped open as well, as he responded, "Oh my… Loki, please tell me you didn't." **

**"****Shut up!" Loki blushed again and Tony ran in, screaming, and stole the book from Thor and ran back out of the room, screaming again in victory. **

**"****Oh, that could be bad," Steve responded calmly. **

**"****Yes, that is very bad," Thor replied. He looked over at Loki and pointed out, "You know he will not let you live this down, right brother?" **

**"****Shit! Man of iron, get your ass back in here. NOW!" Loki demanded, following after Tony to get the book back. **

**"****I do not think he will let me live this down either. MAN OF IRON!" Thor shouted and chased after Tony as well. **

**Thor and Loki cornered Tony in the living room and threatened him to give it back. Loki realized that the book was not in his hands. Panicking, Loki yelled, "Wait, where the hell is the book?!" **

**Clint and Steve ran into the living room to watch the scene. Thor growled loudly and added, "Tony where is that book?"**

**Smiling evilly, Tony replied, "I put it somewhere in the house...hehe." Suddenly, Natasha walked in with the book, followed by a blushing Bruce that looked scared for life.**

**"****Loki, You really have a talent for writing," Nastasha returned Loki's book and seemed unfazed by what she had just read. **

**"****Damm it! I still haven't read the book yet! Screw you Natasha!" the billionaire yelled after her. **

**Putting a hand on his shoulder, Steve soothed, "I haven't read it either, Tony. So, calm down… Okay, I lied. I did read it. I found it on the couch this morning and couldn't resist," angrily, Tony looked up into Steve's eyes. **

**"****Asshole," Tony mumbled.**

**"****I did not take you as the type to look through other's things," Thor replied. **

**"****You go cap!" Clint cheered. **

**Loki facepalmed and shook his head in shame. Thor noticed his brother's embarrassment and placed his arm around the other to comfort him. "It is alright, brother," Thor soothed. **

**Clint laughed and cut into their conversation, " Natasha is going to have fun with the both of you, so i doubt it will be okay." **

**"****So, which story did you all read?" Steve asked, curiously. The team's gaze traveled to Loki, whose face was bright red again. **

**"****Did you just say, Which one?" Thor questioned. **

**"****Yeah, there were at least ten of them in the book." their gazes traveled between Loki and the book. **

**"****Loki, just make this easy on yourself and hand it over," Thor reasoned. **

**"****Yeah Loki, I want to read more of them. Nats right when she said your writing is really good," Clint prodded. **

**Suddenly, the book caught on fire and all of the heros jumped away so they would not get burned. "Oh, what a shame. It has spontaneously combusted. Oh well, I guess you guys won't get to read it," looking down at a fake watch on his wrist, Loki continued, " Oh, is that the time? I must be going now," then he disappeared.**

**"****But brother, I really enjoyed the story," realizing Thor had said that allowed, he copied his brother and looked down at the fake watch on his wrist. " Oh, the time. I have a… a meeting. Yes, a meeting to attend to," Thor spun his hammer and flew through the skylight, shattering it. **

******END. **


End file.
